


The Painting Of A Nation

by RinIsobuWalker



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, May be continued, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinIsobuWalker/pseuds/RinIsobuWalker
Summary: He became Mathias Køhler, and he smiled.





	The Painting Of A Nation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ib or Hetalia. This may be continued, I started a while ago and this was originally posted on Fanfiction.net.

**I do not own hetalia or Ib. This is a short drabble that could potentially become a short fanfic. Thanks!**

 

  He remembers a time where all he had to do was smile. He remembered a time where he could play games all day, he remembers a time where he  _ loved _ . 

 

Now… he's stuck. In a world where everything is wrong. He could only see his world from a painting. 

 

He cried, 

 

And cried 

 

And cried

 

Until he broke. 

 

He changed, adapted, stopped crying. 

 

He became Mathias Køhler, and he smiled. 

 

**Thank you for reading this, good day!**

Xxx


End file.
